


Standards

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Fat Shaming, Hana shows him STANDARDS, Podfic Welcome, and why it's totally ridiculous, ryohei sasagawa is chubby and just wants to be lifted in ballet class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: ‘’He’s atballet.’’ Kyoko made a face.Hana frowned. ‘’I thought you liked his performances?’’Kyoko huffed. ‘’Sure, I like them, but his groupmates don’t. Keep saying he’s too heavy, like the Sasagawa stature is something to be ashamed of! We’re chubby! It’s true! Doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world!’’
Relationships: Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> This is Ara-chan's birthday present! Happy birthday, darling! <3 I hope I managed to surprise you!

Hana had been avoiding Ryohei for the last couple of weeks. Not that it helped much, seeing as he tracked her down anyway, but… Well, her crush was terribly undignified and she was _not_ giving in to it.

Having a crush on your best friend’s brother was decidedly not to be advised. Kyoko might cheer them on, but Hana _wanted nothing to do with the whole thing despite the fact that Ryohei was hella cute._ One of the cons this situation was definitely that Kyoko would still drag her to the Sasagawa household, despite, you know, Hana avoiding Ryohei. She was currently keeping a very intense eye on the door of Kyoko’s room, because at this point she was sure Ryohei could simply _sniff_ her presence out.

It had been about half an hour since she’d gotten here, but he still hadn’t shown up. Strange. ‘’Hey,’’ she tossed in Kyoko’s direction, ‘’Where’s your brother?’’

‘’Why the interest?’’ Kyoko asked, eyes gleaming. Hana tossed a grape at her, which she caught with her mouth instead of getting hit by it like she should because of karma. For a second, she looked like the cat got the canary, munching on the grape. Then she didn’t.

‘’He’s at _ballet._ ’’ She made a face.

Hana frowned. ‘’I thought you liked his performances?’’

Kyoko huffed. ‘’Sure, _I_ like them, but his groupmates don’t. Keep saying he’s too heavy, like the Sasagawa stature is something to be ashamed of! We’re chubby! It’s true! Doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world!’’

‘’What do you mean, his groupmates don’t?’’ Hana’s eyes narrowed.

‘’They keep saying he’s too heavy to lift and calling him fat! It’s ridiculous. His bones and muscles are more than enough to support his stature, it’s not like his joints suffer under it! He needs that fat! Energy storage, honestly, the things they complain about in that class!’’

‘’Too heavy to lift?’’

Kyoko nodded. ‘’Like can you believe? Weight plays little part in most of those lifts! It’s been his dream since he was small to be lifted like that! Who are they to say he can’t?!’’

That. Was. It. Hana threw her schoolbag in Kyoko’s direction. ‘’Hold on to this for me.’’

‘’What-‘’

Too late, Hana was already out of the door. She had a boy to lift. She had a boy to show _standards._

* * *

Needless to say, when Kyoko welcomed her brother home, he was a pleased mess. _With_ a girlfriend, mind you.


End file.
